Wrath of the Sea
by OwlAth3na
Summary: Percy was the Hero of Olympus. That is, until a certain demigod ruins it all. Percy finds himself in front of the gods, and killed as a punishment for the crime he did not commit. His time in the underworld changed him, and he is back to wreak havoc, and destroy Olympus. Can anything stop him?*Percabeth*
1. Fallen

"PERSEUS JACKSON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Zeus, enraged with anger, glared at anything moving accusingly.

******Flashback Percy POV*****

"Attention campers! We have a new demigod here at Camp Half-Blood." Chiron exclaimed.

The new guy was 5"9, with ruffled brown hair, dark hazel eyes, and a menacing smirk. He held a sword in one hand, and a dagger in the other.

His eyes settled on me and they glowed with a subtle hatred. I had a feeling he wanted to take me down.

The new guy introduced himself. "I'm Josh Harker." His cold eyes eventually reached every one of us, including Annabeth. His eyes, if possible, had more of a disliking towards her than me. If he does ANYTHING to hurt her, I'll kill him.

Chiron announced we would have capture the flag tonight. "Josh, if we are lucky, you may be claimed tonight at the campfire.

*****Time-lapse Annabeth POV*****

I don't like him.

The way he gave me those cold eyes… I can't ignore it. Well, he got claimed alright. He was a son of Zeus, no surprise. Not to mention, he seems like a power seeker. It should be time he left.

Third Person POV

It happened quickly, yet brutally. Percy was having a wonderful time with Annabeth. The night was littered with beautiful stars.

"These stars are all so amazing." Annabeth said.

"Not as much as you, Wise Girl. Hey, I'm going to get something from my cabin, okay? Be careful of curfew." Percy exclaimed.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said giddily.

Percy stepped into the cabin and took out the box he had hidden for a week now. He remembered his talk with Athena. He had finally gotten permission to propose to Annabeth.

When he finally trudged back to the beach, he saw Annabeth, lying motionless in front of him. Tears swelled into his eyes as he saw Annabeth, dead.

He dropped the box which had opened in all it's simple glory. The inside of the box was engraved with Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl forever and always.

Little did he know, Josh was ready to strike the next victim.

*****Josh POV*****

Hah! Priceless! The look on the face of Perseus or whatever was just a once in a lifetime chance. Well, Its time for my next victim….


	2. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Percy Jackson; all credit goes to Rick Riordan!

*****The Flashback (Third Person POV) *****

Percy felt a tear slide down his cheek. He kneeled down, and took Annabeth's hand. His hatred was boiling up inside his stomach.

"Please…Annabeth…." Percy muttered under his breath. "Whoever did this will pay, and pay hard…"

He placed a golden drachma in Annabeth's hand, hoping she would be able to pay Charon to cross. Cerberus would be waiting for her. Percy stared into her lifeless eyes and covered his face with his hand. The other hand, however, remained with Annabeth's.

Meanwhile, Josh was creeping away from the grimacing scene. He trudged back into his cabin, and covered himself in a dark hood. It shadowed his face, only showing the glint of his eyes. He took his sword and ran off into the darkness.

Night was falling, and Josh was waiting for this moment. He crept up into the woods, where the Hunters were. Not making a sound, he hid between some trees, waiting to strike. Thalia came running towards him. Josh was surprised at how little he had to wait.

He leapt up at her, and attacked. The surprised Thalia was not prepared for this, as she had little time to defend herself. She quickly grabbed her sword and lunged at the strange person. It was a fierce battle, but Josh caught her off guard and lunged with his sword jabbing into her side and she collapsed. She was losing blood fast.

Josh made a run for it. He heard the Hunters scream at the dead lieutenant. There was just one more step. He was going to blame his crimes on a certain demigod with dark hair and sea-green eyes.

*****Flashback end*****

Percy was summoned to the Council.

Zeus 'talked' first. "PERSEUS JACKSON! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY DAUGHTER AND ATHENA'S!"

Percy, at this point, was more confused than ever. "Lord Zeus, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about!" Zeus raged between his teeth. How dare you kill Thalia!

Artemis was the next to scream. "Percy Jackson, I thought you were a decent man. Now I realize you are nothing better than a lying, piece of dung. HOW DARE YOU KILL MY LIEUTENANT! THALIA WAS ALWAYS BETTER THAN YOU."

As well as Athena, you get the idea. The 'how dare you' talk, and the 'you were never worthy' talk, and that kind of stuff.

Poseidon refused to say anything. "You are a failure. You aren't my son."

Percy staggered, "W-Who told you t-this?"

Zeus scoffed. "My own son told me himself. Josh was always more superior than you. Therefore, as your punishment, we will have you killed by tomorrow."

*****Time Lapse to tomorrow*****

"Each of the gods will make their punishment with you hurt, although, I will be the one to kill you." Zeus snorted.

Ares went first. He replied any sound Percy made with a brutal kick to the head or hit in the face. Then Dionysus strangled him with Grape vines. Aphrodite made him choke on Doves feather. Hephaestus threw giant lumps of metal at Percy.

Hestia had refused to participate in this action, pointing out his fatal flaw is Loyalty. Apollo made such bright rays Percy was blinded and sunburned. Artemis shot arrows at him until he was bleeding all over. Percy was barely alive, only alive because Zeus wanted him to be. Athena's owls pecked all over him, and Hera sent a bull rampaging at him.

Finally, the true punishment came. Hades filled Percy with misery and sorrow, and sent spiky bones flying at him. Poseidon drowned him, and took away Percy's power to breathe in water. Finally Zeus stepped up.

Percy knew that all of the other gods punishments combined were nothing compared to what Zeus was going to give him. Zeus zapped him and electrocuted him until all his skin was burnt and he was moaning of pain now. Just as he was about to die, he evaporated into a black and red mist. The gods, however, didn't notice this, as they were too glad over the death of Percy Jackson.

*****Line Break*****

Percy woke up, and immediately he regretted it. Pain seared ten times worse then it did when he was drinking fire in Tartarus. After a while, it suddenly stopped. A small tinge of pain was still lingering, but that was the least of his problems.

*****Percy POV****

Where am I? This place looks just….like nothing. It's like I'm sitting on pure darkness. Then, a dim light pops up out of nowhere. I cant detect where it's coming from. I sit up groggily, only to hear a voice respond to my million questions in my head.

"Hello, Perseus Jackson. I have been waiting for this chance for a long time."


	3. Rising Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Percy Jackson; all credit goes to Rick Riordan!

Last time:

"Each of the gods will make their punishment with you hurt, although, I will be the one to kill you." Zeus snorted. Hades filled Percy with misery and sorrow, and sent spiky bones flying at him. Poseidon drowned him, and took away Percy's power to breathe in water. Finally Zeus stepped up. Zeus zapped him and electrocuted him until all his skin was burnt and he was moaning of pain now. Just as he was about to die, he evaporated into a black and red mist. The gods, however, didn't notice this, as they were too glad over the death of Percy Jackson.

*****Percy POV****

Where am I? This place looks just….like nothing. It's like I'm sitting on pure darkness. I sit up groggily, only to hear a voice respond to my million questions in my head.

"**Hello, Perseus Jackson. I have been waiting for this chance for a long time."**

I recognized this voice, I don't know where from though. Who is this guy?

'**You don't know who I am Perseus?'**

Wait. You can read my mind?

'**Yes, I can. So don't try to hide anything in any conversations we have.'**

Okay then… wait. Am I dead?

'**Well obviously you're not if you are talking to somebody, and you feel alive…'**

As for the other million questions… let's start with where am I?

'**You are in my chamber of torture, Percy. It's just I don't always use this place for torture. Most of the time, I do use it though. Do you like it?'**

Well... I can barely see anything, and I'm not too sure I would like a torture chamber. Okay, and who are you?

'**Percy, If I give you enough clues, will you guess it out?'**

I might be able to guess you…. And how do you know my name?

'**It does not matter. You will find out soon. Well, you have crossed me before, and defeated my beloved Gaea. Monsters birth upon me, and I can guarantee that you have trudged against my closest domain.'**

I've angered you, beloved Gaea? Monsters upon you, and I have gone to your domain…Oh gods.

'**Oh Primordial's would be better…'**

You're… you're Tartarus?

'**Yes Perseus and I have come to strike a deal. Although you have angered me for a long while, it is time to become my servant.'**

I spat. Serve you? Never will I do that.

'**Percy, the reason I am willing to do this is because the gods have betrayed you. Your father disowned you. Also, with my blessing and others, you can become a powerful being. You need not be immortal; for you would be so powerful nothing could harm you. The gods would barely stand a tiny chance against you. Only if they rally all the demigods and monsters in the world would they rival you. Of course, I suppose most monsters are under my command, are they not?'**

All speak of those foolish gods is true… and if I join you, then what's in it for me?

'**Percy, listen closely. You would be more powerful than anybody. You can protect all your loved ones with the snap of your fingers. Any demigod that you dislike can suffer, yes, suffer an eternal punishment. I fear the gods did not want to just kill you; Hades would have issued an eternal punishment. That Josh fellow that started all of this, he could suffer the same fate as you would have.'**

The temptation was so strong, but I needed something more.

'**You could have the Fates themselves chained at your feet, and you could destroy them, so there would be no fate at all. You can be granted any power you wish. You can be with your lover, Annabeth, without any harm coming to her.'**

That was it. Annabeth was what I needed. I missed her so bad, those calculating stormy gray eyes, her beautiful blond hair, and the way she kissed me if I did something stupid. I couldn't hold back anymore.

Yes, I will accept. Though, what will I do for you?

'**You would already be doing me a huge favor by overthrowing the gods and you would live to be my champion. I just wish for a powerful, loyal champion to be my servant as well. You would do nothing as a cupbearer, just to obey my commands. I swear on the River Styx I will follow our agreement. I also promise that I will not harm you or any person that you think dear.'**

It is done.

'**Percy, pledge for your loyalty.'**

I, Percy Jackson, look down on the gods and pledge my loyalty to my new master, Tartarus. I swear on the Styx I will obey his commands and needs with little hesitation.

'**What?'**

I have to think about it first, if anybody I find dear will get hurt in the process.

'**Very well, I accept your pledge.'**

_*****Third Person POV*****_

Percy got on one knee towards the swirling shadows that seemed to generate his master's voice.

'**Good Percy, I suppose I should start with the blessings. This might hurt a little.'**

It might hurt a little? Percy thought.

The shadows seeped into Percy's body. As for the pain, I think it would be better not explaining that. Let's just say that it hurt A LOT.

After the searing pain finally gave away, Percy noticed his eyes. They were still sea green, but his eyes seemed to be swirling with darkness and fire, moments of grief forever replaying.

'**It is for all who make eye contact with you. Unless it is somebody still close to you, they too will replay the worst moments of their life. It could help in distracting your enemy in a battle.'**

Percy smirked wickedly, allowing the darkness to take over him, and wash away his pains.

'**Percy, you will soon discover all my blessing has given to you. Now, open your sword.'**

Percy hastily obeyed and brought out Riptide. Instead of the blade being Celestial bronze, it shined with a stone that was pure black with rimming of blood red metal.

'**It is a mix of Stygian iron, enchanted obsidian, and celestial bronze and imperial gold. It should create a very powerful metal altogether.'**

"Where are we going now, Lord Tartarus?" Percy asked.

'**I have a very special place for you, Perseus. Come with me, and we shall meet another.'**

**Like that? Who are they going to? R&R peeps!**

**~DoesAnybodyHaveThisUsername/WhaddyaWant**


	4. Revival

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Percy Jackson; all credit goes to Rick Riordan!

Last time: I should stop doing this

'**You are in my chamber of torture, Percy. It's just I don't always use this place for torture. Most of the time, I do use it though. Do you like it?'**

Well... I can barely see anything, and I'm not too sure I would like a torture chamber. Okay, and who are you?

**Well, you have crossed me before, and defeated my beloved Gaea. Monsters birth upon me, and I can guarantee that you have trudged against my closest domain.'**

You're… you're Tartarus?

'**Percy, the reason I am willing to do this is because the gods have betrayed you. Your father disowned you. Also, with my blessing and others, you can become a powerful being. You need not be immortal; for you would be so powerful nothing could harm you. The gods would barely stand a tiny chance against you. Only if they rally all the demigods and monsters in the world would they rival you. Of course, I suppose most monsters are under my command, are they not?' 'Percy, listen closely. You would be more powerful than anybody. You can protect all your loved ones with the snap of your fingers. Any demigod that you dislike can suffer, yes, suffer an eternal punishment. I fear the gods did not want to just kill you; Hades would have issued an eternal punishment. That Josh fellow that started all of this, he could suffer the same fate as you would have.'**

**You can be with your lover, Annabeth, without any harm coming to her.'**

Yes, I will accept. I, Percy Jackson, look down on the gods and pledge my loyalty to my new master, Tartarus. I swear on the Styx I will obey his commands and needs with little hesitation.

'**Very well, I accept your pledge.' 'I suppose I should start with the blessings. This might hurt a little.'**

After the searing pain finally gave away, Percy noticed his eyes. They were still sea green, but his eyes seemed to be swirling with darkness and fire, moments of grief forever replaying. Percy smirked wickedly, allowing the darkness to take over him, and wash away his pains.

'**I have a very special place for you, Perseus. Come with me, and we shall meet another.'**

Percy followed Tartarus out the chamber and into…well…Tartarus. The place was just like before. Though, one thing had changed. Percy enjoyed the look of it, the monsters roaming Tartarus, the smell of acid and the sharp glass at his feet.

Tartarus swirled around for several minutes, (in Tartarus, it seemed like it) until he stopped. Percy scowled at the sight.

Right there, was Nyx, mother of monsters, Lady of the Night. Percy remembered how Annabeth and he had tricked Nyx with a vacation talk.

Nyx turned around. "Hello, Percy. It's been quite a while since we talked. 3 years, 2 months, 1 week, 4 days, 7 hours, and 34 minutes."

Percy was astonished. "I was asleep for 2 years?"

**You see, that's the part I didn't tell you. Yes Percy. You have been asleep for quite a while. Now, Nyx, I have to inform you of something.**

Tartarus told Nyx all that had happened. Nyx smirked.

"You see Percy? The gods are worthless. You should have left them when Kronos was your enemy. Do not forget Percy, I still have not forgiven you."

**Nyx, Percy needs your blessing. He will rise to defeat the gods, and nothing can stop him. I can imagine it happening. **

"Very well, I will begin."

Nyx walked up to Percy and touched his forehead. Instantly, His eyes turned pitch black and his soul was visible. Then, he turned into normal Percy, just more strong, fast, and agile.

**Thank you Nyx, and if you could, may you tell me where Erebus is?**

"Alright, listen closely."

After visiting Erebus, Ananke, Eros, Moros, and what was left of Chronos, Percy was tenfold more powerful than an Olympian.

**I'm surprised you could handle this much power sent into you.**

"Yeah well… I'm surprised….as well… so…what now….?" Percy mumbled.

**I suppose I should give you some information. Well, your power increases in time, and each day, a demigod from Camp Half Blood or somebody you hate will come and be forced to battle you. As for the real killer… he will be made immortal.**

"Why would you give him immortality?"

**So he can be eternally punished for his crimes. I do not care what you do with him. I have your first mission ready.**

"What is it?" Percy asked.

**You are to bring back Thalia and Annabeth, and bring them to understanding. If they refuse to join you, I will do what I can to influence them.**

"Who is the killer anyway?"

**Josh.**

"It's HIM? I WILL RIP HIM TO SHREDS WITH MY BARE HANDS! HE KILLED ANNABETH AND Thalia? HE KILLED THALIA?"

**That's the part you didn't see. He was jealous of you. Now, take this.**

Tartarus handed Percy a swirling orb of darkness.

**Go into the underworld and throw a bit of this at Charon, another bit at Cerberus, and toss the last chunk at Thanatos.**

"Alright, I'll go at once." Percy replied.

Percy entered to the Underworld. Charon turned towards him.

"_Percy Jackson, you are forbid from entering."_

Percy simply tossed a bit of the orb at him. Charon stiffened and beckoned Percy to get on. After riding, He once again tossed the orb to an angry Cerberus. Soon enough, he was riding Cerberus into the underworld. Thanatos was the last step.

"Percy Jackson, you will regret freeing me form the chains, as you will soon join Eternal Punishment." Thanatos threatened.

Percy sneered and threw the rest of the orb at Thanatos. After a couple seconds, he was freeing 2 souls from Elysium. Annabeth and Thalia soon realized Percy had come.

"Seaweed Brain, I missed you so much!" Annabeth cried as she dug her head into his arms.

Thalia walked up to Percy. "Hey Kelp Head, why did Thanatos free us?"

Percy looked over. "Thalia, Annabeth, I would like to make you an offer."

(_Dramatic Boom goes here)_

**R&R!**


	5. Decision

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Percy Jackson; all credit goes to Rick Riordan!

Last time: Thalia walked up to Percy. "Hey Kelp Head, why did Thanatos free us?"

Percy looked over. "Thalia, Annabeth, I would like to make you an offer."

Third Person POV:

Thalia and Annabeth looked at Percy, then at each other. Finally they looked at Percy again as if to confirm they heard right.

Annabeth talked first. "A-an offer for what? Please seaweed brain, let me at least first just register that you're okay and I'm with you again."

Percy just smiled slowly and hugged Annabeth tightly in his embrace. After Thalia finished cursing the gods, she asked again. "What's the offer?"

Percy sighed before telling them. "Well, how do I say this? Thalia, do you hate the gods?"

"Uh, kind of since they tried to kill you and since they have another 6 feet of ego and stubbornness…"

Percy spoke again. "What about you, Annabeth?"

She burst into tears. "I don't know, Percy. They're my family but they tried to kill you… even my mom…I don't know what I feel anymore… I still love them but… Percy, I missed you so bad!" She crushed Percy hard with a hug.

"What about Josh?" Percy stated.

*****Minor gore warning*****

He could see the rage in Thalia's eyes. "That stupid little male… uh no offense Percy, but I kind of want to crush his brains out and then feed them to a hydra. After, I want to stain him in acid and then cut open his stomach to take out his organs and cut them up and feed them to him. He should get immortality. Then I could forever drain his blood out and force him to…"Thalia's eyes glinted. "Eat the horse manure from Geryon's farm."

Percy considered the idea. "Hey, I like that idea. We should do that to him. Anyway, back to the point."

Percy paced around, having a crying Annabeth clinging to his arm. "I offer you to join me."

Annabeth stopped crying and looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

Percy replied in a smaller tone. "I joined Tartarus to destroy Olympus, and I offer you to join me with him."

Annabeth stared at him like he was crazy. Percy was pretty sure he kind of was.

"T-Tartarus is evil though! How could you help him?" Annabeth stuttered.

Percy had a sad glint in his eyes. "Annabeth, I'm sorry. You don't have to fall with Olympus and Thalia too, of course. He promised me my mom would be safe. He promised you would be safe from everything. I don't want you to die again Annabeth."

Percy stopped for a second, listening to Tartarus. "Tartarus says he can spare a few gods, just for you, Thalia, and me. Although he can't spare Zeus, Thalia can rant to his ashes about what height he really was including ego and blindness. Only Zeus's ears and brain would be left."

Thalia was still looking grim, but she managed a smile at the thought of her dad finally listening to her.

As they walked back out the underworld, Percy explained some more.

All three of them liked that they could punish Josh. Annabeth figured he would hate knowledge, so she got her _architecture tips and how to be a scientist _book ready. Thalia was just happy she could beat up her brother.

"Percy, would it hurt more to Josh if I kicked him in the shin or if I punched him on his face?"

"Percy, should I explain how to detect the weather, or 1538 ways on how to shape a cube with framings?

"Percy, where does the sun not shine?"

"Seaweed Brain, do you think I should tell him your life story?"

Percy sighed and told them back, "Both, 1538 ways to shape a cube, look for the shadows, and I don't care. It can be done if he will be annoyed."

"Okay!" Thalia and Annabeth said.

"Is his left or right hand weaker?"

"Does he know Einstein?"

"What is his real height?"

"Am I smarter?"

"Do you have any eye tics? If you do have one, can I borrow it?"

"Does he hate you?"

Percy heaved another great sigh. "The answers are left hand, no, 53 ft including his cons, definitely yes, why in the world would you borrow an eye tic and how would you? Also, yes he hates me."

Thalia glanced at Annabeth to make sure.

"Percy, our minds are made up." Thalia began.

They came to a halt and Percy spun around. "What is it?"

Annabeth said, "We….."

**Agreed? Disagreed? Find out next chapter ;3 you guys must hate me for leaving a cliffy, eh? Sorry! Please no flames…..**

**Bai! C ya!**


	6. So you guys don't get mad at that cliffy

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Percy Jackson; all credit goes to Rick Riordan!

Last time: "Percy, our minds are made up." Thalia began.

They came to a halt and Percy spun around. "What is it?"

Annabeth said, "We….."

"We disagree…" Annabeth finished.

Percy's heart sunk, but deep down he realized they had halted… "You disagree…?"

Thalia smirked. "Not so stupid, are you? We disagree yes…."

"We disagree with the gods." Annabeth stated.

Percy grinned. His famous sarcastic smile was unforgettable and embraced the girls in a hug. "Thanks for understanding. Now, let's show you guys to Tartarus."


End file.
